1. Field
The following description generally relates to a system and method for virtualizing Software Defined Network (SDN)-based network monitoring, and more particularly to a system and method for virtualizing a monitoring function that guarantees expandability to dynamically respond to user demands.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general technology for monitoring network resources is designed to monitor network physical resources, among which a physical plane is mainly monitored. Accordingly, when applying the technology to an SDN network where a control plane and a physical plane is separated, the two planes are monitored separately, and a correlation between the planes is not analyzed.
Further, as the general monitoring technology is fixed to equipment exclusively used for monitoring, expandability may not be provided according to user demands.